


We're a little weird but I love it

by taeyoungtae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, gongtang, i think it's fluff?, they're weird but whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungtae/pseuds/taeyoungtae
Summary: Ahn Seongmin and Kim Taeyoung are in a weird and strange relationship wherein they always bicker over non-sense things.To others, it seems that these two can’t really stand each other.But that’s what they thought.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	We're a little weird but I love it

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!
> 
> This au is based on Red Velvet's Psycho.  
> Actually, I was already in the middle of writting this when i realized that it does suit the lyrics of Psycho hahaha
> 
> This fic has been sitting in my drafts for a week now and i don't know if i should post it but Gongtang breathed and Seongmin uploaded their selcas so yeah, here it is hahaha
> 
> This is just an au, a fanfic, enjoy reading! ♡

It’s a Monday again and I think every student hates that day because it only means that it’s the start of another week.   
Another week in school, dealing with homeworks, boring lectures, projects, quizzes, exams and club activities.

And for Taeyoung, it means early badminton training for him. He goes to school 3 hours earlier from his first class which is 10am, for his training and who even wants to wake up that early on a MONDAY?   
It doesn’t make sense for Taeyoung but he loves badminton so much that’s why he don’t have a choice but to come to his trainings on time.

A few hours later, his training ended and after he showered and changed his clothes, he went to their classroom and as expected, he was the first one to arrive. 

He checked the time and realized that there’s still more time before their first subject starts so he decided to sleep with his arms crossed on his desk while waiting for the class to start.

He is sitting at the last row of their room that’s why he didn’t noticed that their professor already came and started their class. He’s probably dead tired that he fell into a deep sleep.

He just woke up when someone taps his head, or more like hit it. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his seatmate frowning at him. He didn’t move his position at all, he only opened his eyes to stare at the person who intruded his sleep.

“Mr. Kim Taeyoung, I’m calling for you.” He blinked his eyes and sat properly, looking at their professor.

“Yes, sir?” Taeyoung is trying his best to not show any signs that he’s been actually sleeping all this time. This professor is kinda strict. He even had no idea how long it was since the class started.

“Why are you sleeping in my class?” Professor Seo asked.

“I’m not sleeping, sir.” Taeyoung tried to deny and he heard his seatmate scoffed at him and whispered “Liar” under his breathe but the taller still heard him.

“Then would you like to tell me why is your head on your desk and not listening to me?” his professor crossed his arms and glared at his student.

Taeyoung looked at his seatmate and saw the smaller’s subtle smirk. He’s clearly enjoying seeing him being called out by their strict professor in front of the whole class.

Taeyoung smirked back before looking at their professor and replied, “I’m not sleeping, sir. I was staring at Seongmin and I got distracted. I’m sorry.”

Their classmates reacted so loudly at that, some are almost screaming while the others are laughing.  
Seongmin turned to look at him with wide eyes,

“What the heck are you saying?!” he cursed loudly and hit Taeyoung’s arm.  
“What? It’s true! I can’t help but to stare at your ugly face.” 

“Ugly face—” Seongmin gasps before facing the taller, “Who did you just called ugly?!”

“Oh, so you’re not only ugly but you also can’t hear properly?” Taeyoung asked mockingly.

“How dare you call me ugly when you’re uglier than me?!” Seongmin sniped.

“Uglier? What the he—” the taller was cut off when they heard someone slammed a book on a desk. That’s their professor. They clearly forgot that they’re on a class and their professor was actually talking to Taeyoung before they got into this non-sense argument.

“Enough! Both of you, in detention. I don’t want students who are fighting and cursing in my class.” Mr. Seo glared at them before returning back to his discussion.

They are now walking to the detention room when Seongmin suddenly halt his steps and turned back to glare at the taller who looks so unbothered walking confidently with his hand on his jean’s front pocket.

“What?” Taeyoung muttered, looking at the guy in front of him.

“If you want to get a detention so badly then why did you made me come along with you?!” Seongmin snapped.

“I just feel like it. And you didn’t woke me up when Professor Seo arrived.” Taeyoung shrugged and continued walking which made the smaller catch up with his steps.

Seongmin scoffed loudly, “Since when it became my responsibility to wake you up?”

“I think it’s a common sense to wake your seatmate up when the professor arrived.” The taller rolled his eyes on him.

“I’m not your only seatmate didn’t I?! Why are you only doing this to me?” Seongmin groans in frustration. Does he deserved to be in the detention with Kim Taeyoung? NO.

“Well, it’s more fun to annoy you than Hyeongjun and he never got a detention, he’ll probably cry if I do that to him.”

“Wow so much for being thoughtful Kim Taeyoung. You’re so kind thinking about Hyeongjun’s feelings but not mine.” Seongmin said, his words dripping with sarcasm while clapping slowly.

Taeyoung looked at the guy beside him who looks obviously pissed and laughed a little.

“Thanks for the compliment, shortie. But don’t fall for me too much.” He said, winking playfully to the smaller which made the latter scoffed loudly.

“Ha! You wish! One more word from that mouth and I wont hesitate to smack your annoying face.” Seongmin rolled his eyes before entering the detention room and closing the door harshly before Taeyoung could even enter.

  
Taeyoung really likes teasing and annoying Seongmin. He has a very short temper and has this snarky and sarcastic side in him despite his innocent, angelic face. Taeyoung finds it very amusing.

They’re always bickering over the smallest things and always getting on each other’s nerve that it became a normal sight to their friends and classmates.

They are now in Senior High and they’ve been classmates since they were in Junior high. Since then they’re already like a cat and dog who does nothing but to bicker over non-sense things.

Their classmates think that it’s weird that both Seongmin and Taeyoung are in the same circle of friends together with Minhee and Jungmo.

Since the beginning, the two doesn’t get along really well. Seongmin’s first friend in Junior high was Minhee who became close with Jungmo who is also friends with Taeyoung. Then it just happened, the four of them started hanging out together but the tension between the two was still there.

They find it entertaining to watch Taeyoung and Seongmin argue over the smallest and non-sense things like that one time when they were arguing whether a banana have seeds or not. That small argument turned into a heated debate that lasted for an hour.

Also that one time when they fought over mint choco because Taeyoung said it tastes horrible and questioned why do people even like that flavor when it tastes like a chocolate covered toothpaste. Seongmin, being the mint choco enthusiast that he is almost went feral and told Taeyoung to keep his tasteless opinion to himself and just keep his mouth shut.

For them, Ahn Seongmin and Kim Taeyoung can’t really stand each other.

Or that’s what they thought.

  
Seongmin taps his fingers on the table impatiently with a scowl on his face. He’s so annoyed. He woke up early and he’s been waiting for almost one and a half hour already. A few more minutes and if he doesn’t show up, he won’t hesitate to leave this café.

He ate the cake in front of him and his scowl deepens once his call got rejected again.

Just when he’s about to press the call button again, someone sat in front of him and snatched his drink.

“Pfftt—what the heck? Do you even call that a drink? I swear, this tastes so horrible! Why do you keep on drinking that?” the intruder grimaced after he drank Seongmin’s mint choco milkshake before giving it back. The latter just looked at him unamused with his arms crossed on his chest. He checked the time on his phone.

“You’re late for one hour and twenty seven minutes and the first thing you’ll do is to snatch my drink and bash mint choco again?” Seongmin growls in annoyance, clearly annoyed at the guy in front of him.

“Yeah, and what about it?” the taller nonchalantly said.

Seongmin took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself. “I swear, I’m this close on strangling your neck, Kim Taeyoung.” He said angrily.

Seongmin just want to have a peaceful weekend but he’s here in this café with this annoying guy in front of him because of the project they need to finish. The due date of this is already on Monday.

“Calm down, shortie.” He chuckled, “Maybe if you told me the exact address of this café then I won’t get lost. You just told me the name of the café, not the branch.” Taeyoung said and reached for Seongmin’s fork before eating his cake like he owns it. “And for your information, this café has so many branch around the city.” He added.

“Why are you not answering your phone, then? If you just answered it then I shouldn’t have waited for you for more than an hour!” Seongmin rolled his eyes and slapped Taeyoung’s hand away who was about to get another bite of his cake.

He snatched back his fork and ate another piece of it.

“You are calling, of course I won’t answer you. I don’t want to hear you nagging at me.” The taller shrugs.

“You’re so freaking annoying, do you know that?” Seongmin scowled.

“Of course, my day is not complete without hearing that from you.”

“Yeah sure, whatever. Do your part for this project now so we can go. I’m already done with mine.” He gave his laptop to Taeyoung so that he can finally start helping him with their project.

“What am I going to do with that?” the taller just looked at the laptop in front of him which made the younger glare at him again and took a deep breath. Taeyoung is really testing his patience right now.

“I guess, you should start by using your brain? It’s not only for display Kim Taeyoung! Use that for once!” Seongmin snapped that made the other customers look at them.

The taller just scoffed and stare back at him with an obnoxious smirk on his face.

Taeyoung leaned in closer to Seongmin before saying “And what if I don’t want? I feel lazy. Why don’t you do it instead since you are the smartest person in here?”

“Kim Taeyoung, just freaking do it while I’m asking nicely.”

“I don’t think that’s how you ask someone nicely, Ahn Seongmin.” Taeyoung smirked while emphasizing the word “nicely”.

“Can you just shut up and just do it?! I’m really not in the mood to deal with your _bullshits_!” the smaller said loudly.

The taller narrows his eyes on the guy in front of him and said, “Make me.”, challenging the smaller.

The other customers looked at them worriedly. The two are having an intense glaring competition and the smaller looks like he’s about to pull the taller’s hair in annoyance any second from now. They’re afraid that this will escalate into a more intense fight.

After a few seconds, loud gasps from some of the customers were heard after a sound of slap was heard.   
But they were more shocked at what they saw and what actually happened.

Seongmin cupped Taeyoung’s cheeks with his both hands but it feels more like a slap to the taller because of the force he used. The sound was so clear too and it hurts so much. 

“Hey! That actually hurts—” Taeyoung was about to complain when he was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his cheek. It was just a quick peck on the cheek but it was enough for Taeyoung’s heart to go crazy once again.

He blinked once, and after he realized what just happened, he can’t stop himself from smiling widely at the guy in front of him. His eyes turned into crescents and Seongmin hates how that smile is so pretty and how it still makes his heart race.

He also hates that Taeyoung looks absolutely gorgeous with his outfit and beret hat today. He thinks it’s illegal for someone to be so annoyingly handsome.

He still have this huge frown and sharp look on his face while staring at the taller. Their faces are close to each other.

After a few seconds of staring, the smaller lets go and pushed Taeyoung’s face away and sat down properly again. He crossed his arms still glaring at the guy in front of him, but this time with a hint of pink blush on his cheeks.

“Now, can you finally shut your loud mouth and start working now?!” Taeyoung shakes his head and laughs softly before he finally started doing what the younger wants.

Taeyoung has been working with their project for awhile now, so focused with his work that he didn’t noticed Seongmin getting up on his seat to buy something until the younger brought a plate of his favorite cake and drink then placed it beside the laptop he’s currently using.

“Eat.” Seongmin said simply before continuing watching some kdrama on his phone.

“You didn’t put something in here?” Taeyoung asked teasingly.

“I don’t! If you don’t want then I’ll just eat it instead.”  
Seongmin reached for the plate but before he can even touch it, Taeyoung held his hand and smiled at him fondly before saying, “Thank you, baby.” 

“You’re disguting.” Seongmin muttered but he has this small smile and a cute blush on his face.

People who’ll see them together won’t even think that they’re dating, it will probably never cross their minds. Seongmin and Taeyoung always act more like enemies than being affectionate boyfriends when they’re together, atleast that’s what the other people usually sees.

They’ve been dating for almost a year now and since then, it seems like their friends still don’t have any idea about it. It’s not that they want to hide their relationship from them.

It’s just that they don’t believe them when they said that they’re dating.

Taeyoung told them before, a few weeks after they became official but no one believed him and Minhee just said, “Nice joke, Youngtae! That’s so funny!”. And since then, they didn’t bother to convince them again that it was real and they’re telling the truth.

Taeyoung always liked Seongmin. He likes teasing him a lot and he always like it when the smaller will answer him with full sarcasm and sass. He never get tired of hearing him being snarky at him and he never get offended by it. He thinks the smaller looks so cute when he's angry and annoyed. 

What he loves about Seongmin is that even though he doesn’t show it a lot and despite his short temper and his mean words, Taeyoung can still feel how much Seongmin loves him.   
Actually, the younger was actually the one who confessed first.

\--

  
It was during their Junior high Prom. 

Seongmin doesn’t really want to attend but what can he do when their Professors in major subjects told them that they need to attend so that they can get additional grades? And that’s how he find himself wearing a white suit and a black tie on the venue of their event.

It is just like any other high school prom where there will be a short program, the dance and the Prom Queen and King, all those kind of things.

Seongmin hates these kind of events that’s why he never planned on attending it but here he is now…

He hates socializing and Taeyoung is the complete opposite. He loves these kind of events, he’s a social butterfly after all. 

The event was about to end and everyone were having fun on the dance floor except for Seongmin.

He didn’t went to the dance floor and remained on his seat alone because he rejected when they asked him to come with them to dance. He was just watching Minhee, Jungmo and Taeyoung dancing like crazy together with their other classmates.

When the song changed into a slow song, it only means that it’s time for a slow dance. He watched how the students paired up with each other and danced slowly to the song. 

He watched Minhee and Jungmo dancing together and he saw the girl from the other section asked Taeyoung to dance with her. He saw the latter looked at him, they had a short eye contact before the girl in front of him placed her hands on his shoulders which made the taller looked back at her.

That was the same girl who confessed to him last month.

He watched for a few moments and his eyes turned into slits when the girl snaked her arms around Taeyoung’s neck and pulled him closer, smiling at him.

He scoffed at that and muttered, “What an eyesore.”

He decided to go outside the venue to breathe some fresh air. There is a garden outside and it looks really pretty because of the fairy lights decorating it.  
He sat down on a bench, looked up on the sky and took a deep sigh.

He hates it. He hates how he feels this way and he hates that it’s been bothering him a lot for the past few months.

He likes Kim Taeyoung. That very annoying and loud Kim Taeyoung. He doesn’t know how and when it started but he just realized one day that, yes, he likes him.

Maybe it is because of his smile? He thinks that Taeyoung's smile is pretty especially when his dimple appeared on his cheek and his eyes turned into crescents.

Or maybe because he's so good at badminton? He thinks that Taeyoung looks so different when he plays badminton. He looks so serious, so matured and far from the annoying Taeyoung outside the court.

Or maybe because even though they always bicker and they always fight, he can still feel how the older man cares for him in his own little ways?

He hates how he doesn’t know how to deal with his own emotions and he hates the fact that he likes the guy who probably doesn’t like him.

But he absolutely hates what he saw earlier and how jealous he is right now.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

“I’ve been searching for you.” he said but Seongmin just rolled his eyes, “Did I asked? Can you please go away? I don't need you here.” his voice sounds so angry than he expected.

He hates how Taeyoung decided to appear right in front of him looking so damn gorgeous when his emotion is a mess.

“What the heck is your problem?” Taeyoung hissed.   
Seongmin just took a deep breath before looking at the taller. “Just go back inside. I want to be alone.” 

“I wont. Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Taeyoung said and sat beside the younger. He saw how the latter looks so frustrated and it’s somehow bothering him as well.

“I said I want to be alone Taeyoung. Is it hard to understand that?!” the smaller grumbled, his hands on his face.

“And I said I wont leave until you tell me what’s bothering you. Is it hard to understand that?” Taeyoung replied, mocking the younger's tone which made him groan in frustration.

“Since when did you care about what's bothering me?! Stop acting like you care for me and just go back inside and continue dancing with your girl!” Seongmin snapped, glaring at him which made the taller startled. 

“What?! I'm just being a good friend here!” Taeyoung said, their voices are getting louder.

"Since when did you consider me as your friend?"

"Are you for real? I always consider you as my friend even though we're always like this! Literally, what's with you?!"

“You’re asking what’s wrong with me? Okay fine! It’s me, liking you! That’s what bothers me a lot! I like you and I’m just deadass jealous right now that my blood is boiling seeing some girl clinging on you like that! Now that I answered your question, can you leave me alone now??!” Seongmin snapped, his voice shaking as he speak. 

There was a moment of complete silence after that.

When he realized what he just said, he was just there frozen on his seat, looking at the guy beside him.

His emotion is a mess and so frustrated that the words just flew out of his mouth even before he can stop himself. 

“Y-you what?!” Taeyoung stared at him incredulously and Seongmin just want to bury himself alive because of embarrassment. 

He never planned on confessing to Taeyoung because he just knows that the taller doesn’t feel the same way and based on his reaction, he’s right. He was not prepared in this kind of situation and he doesn’t know what to do. He tried to gather his emotions to stop himself from crying.

“Forget it!” he stood up and tried to escape. He’s not ready to see Taeyoung making fun of him and his feelings.

Taeyoung stood up and caught his arm, “You can’t just walk out after saying that!”  
He looks mad and Seongmin doesn’t know why but it made his heart beat frantically and he just cant stop the tears gathering on his eyes.

He shrugs Taeyoung’s hand on his arm and wiped the tears gathering on his eyes harshly, “Why?! So you can make fun of me?”

“You’re so dramatic did you know that?!” the taller groans in frustration as well.   
Before Seongmin can even say anything, Taeyoung suddenly pulled him closer and hugged him.

“What are you doing?! Let go of me! I don’t need your pity!” he tried to push the taller away but it just made the latter tighten the hug even more. His arms around his shoulder and his other hand patting his head softly.

“No. Not now when you told me that you feel the same way.” Taeyoung muttered which made the smaller stop. “I like you too dumbass. So _damn_ much.” He added and it made Seongmin hit his chest, finally letting his tears fall.

They thought that they will be awkward to each other after that night but when the next day came, it was never awkward and the way they act around each other is like the usual, but this time their feelings are clear.

No one brought up what happened that night to Minhee and Jungmo because they want to keep that private.

After a few months of dating in private, Taeyoung officially asked him to be his boyfriend and the smaller said yes. 

  
Taeyoung loves how their relationship is never boring and how it is always full of surprises. Like, they’re bickering over a small thing and then the next second they’re being affectionate to each other.

He loves how despite all of the mean words and snarky remarks, at the end of the day, they still love and care for each other.  
If people just know that they’re on a relationship, they’ll probably say that their love-hate relationship is weird but that’s just how they are. 

And Taeyoung thinks that’s what makes their relationship more special.

  
\--

  
“I can’t believe you did that. You are so _embarrassing_.” Taeyoung hissed.

“How is sleeping in a library embarrassing?! You’re talking as if you never slept even once in the library!” Seongmin snapped and glared back at the taller.

“Well, yeah, I do sleep in the library and it is normal but sleeping in the library and snoring loudly like a drunk old man is embarrassing .”

The smaller gasps dramatically and hit Taeyoung’s arm repeatedly. “How dare you compare me to a drunk old man?!” 

Minhee and Jungmo just listened to their two friends having their non-sense bickering again. They are so used to it already.

  
They are now in the cafeteria and they decided to grab something to eat before they head back to their next class. They are now lining up to get some food with Minhee and Jungmo in front of them.

“Because you are! For someone as small as you, you’re snoring so loud that the librarian kicked us out!” Seongmin was about to say his rebut when Taeyoung suddenly circled his arm on his waist and pulled him closer to him.

“Dude, be careful!” the taller said to the student who almost bumped Seongmin with his tray full of food.

“Are you okay?” Taeyoung asked and the smaller looked up on him and nods his head.

The taller lets go of Seongmin’s waist as they’re almost near the counter. 

“You also snore loudly but did I complained?” Seongmin said continuing their argument.

“Atleast not in a public place!” Taeyoung yelped when the smaller pinched his arm and muttered, “I hate you!”

Taeyoung leaned down and looked at the smaller with mischief in his eyes, “Really? You hate me?”  
Their faces are so close and that it made the younger flustered for a few seconds. Then he pushed Taeyoung’s face away from him harshly and scowled,

“Yeah, I hate you so much. Get out of my face! You smell gross.”

The taller just laughed at him because the hint of blush on Seongmin’s face says otherwise.

“Ahn Seongmin give it back to me right now!” Taeyoung groans in frustration.

“In your dreams!” Seongmin rolled his eyes before throwing away Taeyoung’s chips on the garbage can.

“Nooooo! What the heck Seongmin!” Taeyoung cries dramatically and ran towards the smaller who is running away from him.

Minhee and Jungmo are just sitting on the bench, eating some snacks while watching their two friends running in circles in the badminton court.

They decided to accompany Taeyoung with his badminton training today and they arrived earlier because their last subject ended early. They are the only people in the court at the moment and they watched how Taeyoung finally caught Seongmin before putting him on a headlock.

“Why did you throw it away? That’s my favorite chip!” Taeyoung hissed and the smaller just laughed while slapping the arm around his head.

“Dumbass that’s bad for your health! I’m just doing you a favor!” Seongmin said, still chortling.

Taeyoung lets go of him and eyes narrowing into slits. “I’ve been craving for that for so long and you just throw it away!”

“Yeah, I threw it because you’re a dumbass who doesn’t know what is good and bad for your health!” Seongmin rolled his eyes.

“You’re so freaking rude. Be thankful that I love you.” Taeyoung muttered under his breath but the smaller still heard him and it made him laugh even more.

Minhee thinks something is weird.

It’s a weekend and they decided to hangout together on Minhee’s house. They’re currently doing a movie marathon and Minhee thinks something fishy is going on.

They are watching Anabelle right now. Seongmin is sitting on the couch with Minhee beside him while Jungmo and Taeyoung are sitting on the floor.

Everyone was quiet and so focused in watching the movie, only the sound of the movie can be heard when Minhee noticed it.

Seongmin was busy watching the movie as well as Taeyoung but what caught his eyes is the latter’s hand unconsciously playing the smaller’s hand. He’s intertwining their hands then lets go of it and after a few minutes, he’ll do it again. He’ll slip his fingers in the spaces between Seongmin’s fingers and it will stay like that for a few seconds before letting it go. And Seongmin doesn’t looked bothered by that at all.

A shrill scream from the smaller and Jungmo was heard when there’s a jump scare scene that made Minhee and Taeyoung startled as well.

“You’re so annoyingly loud Seongmin! My ears hurt!” Taeyoung complained.

“Shut up! We’re watching a horror movie, do you expect me to laugh?” Seongmin sneered and hid behind Minhee’s shoulder.

The taller didn’t had any chance to reply because there was another jump scare and Seongmin screamed once again.

Minhee thinks it’s weird, they were just bickering and when he looked down, Seongmin and Taeyoung’s hands were intertwined tightly on the smaller’s lap.

“Do you like Seongmin?” Minhee asked out of nowhere and it made Taeyoung choked on his food. Clearly not expecting that question.

“What?” Taeyoung asked after drinking water.

“I’m asking if you like Ahn Seongmin. Like, that kind of _like_.” Minhee asked again slowly, hoping that his friend can understand and answer his question already.

Taeyoung just looked dumbly at him and that’s when Jungmo arrived. They are currently having their lunch break. Minhee and Taeyoung went to the cafeteria first so they can reserve a table for them.  
Jungmo said that he’ll go to the restroom first while Seongmin said he’ll go somewhere. He didn’t told them where.

“What’s happening?” Jungmo asked after taking a sit beside Minhee.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just asking Youngtae if he likes Seongmin.” Minhee said which made Jungmo laughed, “Why are you asking that all of a sudden?”

“Jungmo is right, why are you suddenly asking me that…”

“Well, maybe because you were not so subtle about it yesterday.” Minhee replied which made both Taeyoung and Jungmo confused.

“What did I do?” Taeyoung asked dumbly which made the taller groans in frustration before answering, “I saw it with my own two eyes, Youngtae. You were playing with Seongmin’s hand and you two even held hands while we were watching a movie yesterday!” 

“They did?!” Jungmo asked incredulously.

“Oh, I didn’t know you noticed that.” Taeyoung said nonchalantly which made both of his friends confused.

“What? So it’s true that you like him?” Minhee asked once again.

“Yes, I do like him.” They were taken aback by Taeyoung’s straightforward answer.  
Both Jungmo and Minhee gaped at him. They obviously didn’t expected Taeyoung’s answer.

“What the—since when?! Are you pranking us?” Jungmo asked, his eyes still wide because of the information he just heard.  
“I'm telling the truth. I already like him since last year.” Taeyoung replied.

No words came out from their mouths after Taeyoung said that. They were just gaping at him like a fish and he thought they look so funny. They only know that he likes Seongmin, he can’t imagine what will be their reactions when they finally knew that they are dating.

“Does he feel the same?” Minhee asked and before Taeyoung could even answer, Jungmo answered it for him.

“I don’t think so. I saw Seongmin earlier with Wonjin from the other section and they seem close.” this made Taeyoung furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed.

“Just because they seem close, it doesn’t mean that he likes him already.” he said defensively.

“I’m just saying because I don’t want you to get hurt because he might not feel the same way as you. He doesn’t seem to like you that way.” Jungmo said that made his eye twitch.

“You didn’t told me that you are close with Wonjin.” Taeyoung said suddenly. They are currently riding the bus together on the way home.

“I didn’t know I have to tell you that.” The younger replied which made him furrow his eyebrows, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah. What’s the big deal?” Seongmin looked at him, confused. The taller just rolled his eyes on him and didn’t say anything.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” the smaller laughed when Taeyoung scoffed at him, “You wish!”

“Well yes, I’m close to him. He’s also very kind and funny. He’s handsome too.” Seongmin said.

“You should’ve made him your boyfriend instead.” Taeyoung grumbles, frowning so hard right now.

“Yeah? Maybe I should. I bet he’ll be a great boyfriend.” The smaller said, his voice sounds so serious.

“What the heck?” Taeyoung sneered. The bus stopped and Seongmin realized that this is his stop.

“This is my stop. Bye.” Seongmin said, wore his backpack and stood up.

“No! You just can’t leave after saying that!” he said. The smaller turned around to look at Taeyoung, pinched his cheeks and said “Love you” while smiling cheekily before getting out of the bus.

He watched the smaller outside the window of the bus and he probably looks so weird right now because of the huge smile on his face.

It's so weird how his mood can easily change because of Seongmin. It's weird that only those small gestures and two words from the younger can make him smile widely instantly.

\--

Taeyoung’s badminton match just ended.

After he showered and changed clothes, he saw Minhee and Jungmo still sitting on the bench in the audience. Seongmin was not there anymore.

“Congratulations Youngtae!” Minhee and Jungmo said, pattng his shoulders.

“Thanks guys. Where’s the midget?” He asked. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

“We don’t know. He received a phone call just now and he seem so excited. He then left without saying anything.” Minhee said and it made Taeyoung frown.

That’s weird…

They found Seongmin at the back of the gym but he’s not alone. Taeyoung’s eye twitched at the sight.

There, he saw his boyfriend holding a huge bouquet of roses and a paper bag talking and smiling to Wonjin.Taeyoung loves his smile but seeing him smile to another guy definitely makes his blood boil.

“Thank you so much again for this Wonj!” Seongmin said and Wonjin smiled back at him, patting his head, “You’re welcome.”

_That’s it_. Taeyoung thought. He made his way to the two and grabbed Wonjin’s hand.

“Get your hands off him.” He hissed and it made all of them surprised at his action.

“Whoa, okay. Chill dude.” Wonjin said and raised both of his hands but it made the taller glare at him.

He looked at his boyfriend and eyed the bouquet of roses and the paper bag he was holding.“What is that?” Taeyoung asked, his voice sounds so angry.

He loves roses a lot and if it’s not in this kind of situation he’ll probably coo at how cute Seongmin looks right now holding a huge bouquet of roses which is his favorire flower, wearing the light blue sweater that he gave him last christmas.

“Can you please calm down?!” Seongmin said, frowning at the taller. He was not supposed to see this. Yet.

“Give it back to him.” Taeyoung said glaring at him.

“What?! No way!” the smaller glared back.

“Ahn Seongmin give it back or I’m going to throw that thing away!” Taeyoung groans in frustration. He admits that he is so jealous. He’s probably making a scene right now but thankfully there’s no other people in here aside from them.

“I said calm the _fuck_ down, Taeyoung! Can you please stop making a scene? You’re so embarrassing!” Seongmin snapped. 

“Embarrassing?! I’m the one who’s embarrassing here? What’s wrong with you!” Taeyoung yells.

Their friends are so worried. This fight seems like not the usual non-sense fight and now that they know Taeyoung’s feelings for the younger, they can clearly see that he’s jealous. This is the first time they saw Taeyoung like this.

“Yeah?! What’s wrong with me?! I should’ve asked that to myself when I agreed to be your boyfriend!” Seongmin bites out which made their friends shocked.

“Boyfriend?!” Jungmo asked no one. Minhee was also surprised as him. They know that Taeyoung likes Seongmin but they have no idea that they are already dating.

“What—” Taeyoung was about to say something when the smaller cut him off, “I wouldn’t agree to be your boyfriend if I just knew that you are _this_ _dumb_!” 

There’s a thick silence after that and both Seongmin and Taeyoung are just glaring at each other, breathing heavily because of their emotions.

Then it happened so fast.

They were shocked when all of a sudden, Seongmin pushed the bouquet harshly to Taeyoung’s chest and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek and the taller was surprised but like an instinct, his other hand wrapped around the smaller’s waist. 

Taeyoung blinked his eyes in surprise and like a magic, the anger and jealousy he felt suddenly disappeared. He looked back at the smaller who was looking up at him.

Seongmin loves Taeyoung’s eyes so much. It’s so sparkly and he loves how he can see the adoration and love the taller has for him everytime he looked at his eyes. 

“You’re such a loser Kim Taeyoung.” He muttered, still staring at the latter. The taller just looked at him, not saying anything.

Seongmin sighed and gave the paper bag to Taeyoung, “This is for you dumbass and I bought this from Wonjin since they have a flowershop business.”

The taller was confused, “Huh? For me? Why are you giving this to me all of a sudden?” 

“Of course I’ll give it to you! It’s my—wait." Seongmin paused , eyes wide looking at the taller who looks so clueless.

"You’re so stupid Kim Taeyoung! Did you honestly forgot?!” Seongmin gasped.

“Forgot what?” it’s not his birthday or anything why is Seongmin giving this to him? The smaller glared at him once again.

“I can’t believe you! It’s our first anniversary, _idiot_!” Seongmin hissed, hitting Taeyoung’s arm.

_Oh_ … Taeyoung checked the date on his phone and he’s right. It’s their first anniversary and he completely forget about that.

“Oh my gosh.” Taeyoung gasps, “I’m so sorry! Seongmin, baby I didn’t—oh gosh I’m so dumb please forgive me.” the taller panicks. He wants to smack his head right now. How can he forget it?

“I prepared all of this for you but you’re telling me you forgot it?! Okay then, I will just return this to Wonjin like what you said!” Seongmin tried to snatch back the bouquet but the taller just held it tightly on his chest while shaking his head, “No! Don’t! This is mine!”

“I'm really really sorry. Let’s have a date after this and I will buy you anything you want, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Please forgive me. You know that I love you, right?” Taeyoung unconciously pouts and gave him a puppy eyes.

“Stop pouting! You look ugly!” Seongmin said which made the taller pout even more.

“Stop that! Just look at it and tell me if you like it.” The younger said, pointing at the paper bag.

Taeyoung gave him back the bouquet so that he can open the paper bag. He gasped when he saw what’s inside.

“Y-you…” he was speechless.

It was a Rose in a glass dome and it looks so pretty. He is so amazed at how beautiful it is. He looked at the gift closely and he saw that there’s something engraved on the bottom of the dome, just beside the rose. Both of their initials are engraved on it.

He feels guilty now. Seongmin prepared all of this for him but he just forgot about it. He was so focused on his training and badminton match that their first anniversary slipped on his mind.

  
“That rose can last up to 4 years and I hope you will take care of it. There’s an instruction on how to properly maintain it so make sure to read it, okay?” Seongmin said, the taller just nods, still looking at it amusedly with a beautiful smile on his face.

“Did you like it?” Seongmin asked and Taeyoung nods his head again and finally looked at him.  
He gave him a loving smile, his eyes sparkling with adoration before he pulled the smaller on his arms again.

“Thank you. I love it so much. I love you so much.” Taeyoung whispered and it made the smaller smile and hugged him back.

Seongmin was about to say it back when the taller added, “I can’t believe that you bought all of this for me considering how cheap you are.” 

Just like that, the mood was ruined and the smile on Seongmin’s face quickly vanished.

“You ungrateful _shit_!” he yells while hitting and pinching Taeyoung’s arm who is now chortling with laughter.

“No, I’m just kidding! Stop that!” the taller said, still laughing loudly. He tried to stop the younger and when he finally succeeded, he hugged him again. 

“Seriously though, I love you a lot.”

“Me too, even if you’re the most annoying person on Earth.” Seongmin said and it made the taller chuckled.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Taeyoung sighed in contentment and kissed the top of the smaller’s head which made the latter smile on his chest.

Minhee, Jungmo and Wonjin just watched the two who probably forgot that they are still there.  
They didn’t expect that they will be able to see this scene happening in front of them. Taeyoung and Seongmin being so sweet and clingy like this? That’s something they never thought will happen after seeing them bickering like cats and dogs everyday.

“Your hair smells gross.” Taeyoung said suddenly which made their sweet bubble burst once again. The smaller pushed him away.

“As if you smell good! You smell like you haven’t showered for months!” Seongmin replied, slapping Taeyoung’s arm once again. 

And as expected, they all still think that it’s weird that they’re on a relationship but seeing them like this, they realized that they actually do make a cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! ♡


End file.
